The Arrival
by Sk3lleton
Summary: Miller, DJ, and Daisy are about to have something happen to them...   And it will be entertaining!  Big thanks to Rocker54 and thebarnyardlongshot for being awesome and letting me use their characters!  NOW READ IT


The Arrival

The trigger was pulled. The bullet flew out. The slide kicked back. The next cartridge loaded. The holder ran back.

There wasn't much time for a fancy escape from this one.

"Bloody hell!" The bull said to himself as he dashed for his motorcycle. It was a red Kawasaki ninja, almost an antique as it was from 1997. The keys were unsteady in his hands, but he forced them into the ignition and started the bike. He pulled the choke and held down the electric start. Then he pulled back on the gas, and the biked roared to a perfect start. He had done this plenty of times before, and hoped he'd live long enough to do it many times more.

With some difficulty, he backed the bike out sped forward, hearing shots coming behind. He increased his speed and looked in the rear view mirror. There was a car following. The motorcycle soon proved it's worth, when he turned sharply into an alley too tight for the car, which crashed and came to a stop, the driver either dead or knocked out. He couldn't care either way; it wasn't part of his job to check for a pulse. He wiped sweat from his face and continued forward on the long street ahead of him.

Average day for someone in his occupation.

- 3 Years Later -

"Miller!" DJ called from the living room. Miller heard this from his bedroom, where he and Daisy were laying on the bed. Miller groaned in disappointment and got up, walking without a sound. DJ turned to face him and pointed out the window.

"There's someone or something out there again," DJ said with a tone that showed the statement was repeated many times.

Miller looked and saw it, and it was definitely a someONE. He saw that there was some sort of hide, and wondered what species it was.

"I'll be right back. I need my binoculars."

Miller went quickly down the hall and grabbed two Barrett M82's, .50 Cal sniper rifles. Then he ran with them to the window and held them each in a hand, peering through the scopes as if they were a single pair of binoculars.

"Show off..." DJ muttered. Daisy looked from behind in admiration.

Miller could barely believe what he had seen. There was a bull outside, with a blackish brown hide and small, almost concealed horns.

"Ok, let's go greet him."

Daisy and DJ flipped open a closet next to the door. In this temporary shelter they had found plenty of ammunition, and used the closet to store their guns. Each grabbed an M4 Carbine, except for DJ who drew his lightsabers, and headed out carefully. No one really knew what to expect, so it was best to be prepared. Miller hadn't noticed any weapons on the bull, but there were plenty of ways to hide them.

In the dark of the midsummer afternoon, the trio was able to move quietly and without being seen. They snuck between cover spots, mostly large rocks and wreckage. The bull didn't seem to notice anything, so they continued and moved within ten feet. Miller nodded to them, a signal that they would jump out to ambush the seemingly unaware intruder.

"Three... Two... One..." Miller counted down quietly. They jumped out, surrounding the bull. In the same instant the bull flipped out a revolver and fired into DJ's hand, causing him to drop one of his lightsabers. The shot was almost silent. He pulled the hammer back again, and pointed at Miller's head.

"You honestly thought that kind of bloody trick would work?" The bull asked, as if it were all a joke.

DJ was holding his hand in pain. "WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed.

The new bull chuckled. "It'll get better. I'm sure you've had worse," he said, using this as a trick to find out more about the group.

"Yeah... I suppose," DJ replied reluctantly.

"Let's cut the pleasantries and get right to the business, mates," the bull said without emotion. "Who are you all?"

Miller thought for a second if he should reply. "I'd ask you the same," he told the bull in a forceful tone. "You're outgunned."

The bull laughed as if that were also a joke. "Is that supposed to mean something?" Then he immediately turned the revolver on Daisy. "Obviously you care about her. If you were going to kill me you would have already. I suggest you put your guns down before I decide to have less mercy."

Miller could tell this bull was trained. He had been able to tell everything from just a few words. With great reluctance, he motioned for everyone to drop their weapons. Daisy set her M4 down gently, and Miller threw his down with disgust, not wanting to admit defeat. DJ holstered his lightsabers with some difficulty, since he could only use one hand well. The bull then pushed back up the revolver's hammer and returned it to a pocket in his coat. They hadn't noticed the coat before, and Miller guessed that the bull had put it on during their attempted surprise attack.

"Now that that's all settled, do you have a shelter?" The bull asked calmly. DJ looked with hate, gripping his hand. "Of course you do. Shall we?" He gestured toward the house.

Miller looked and sighed. "I suppose. Follow us."

The four walked back, the strange bull walking in the back with his hand on the revolver's grip. When they made it back to the house, Miller wanted to grab a gun from the closet. The revolver in the other bull's hand deterred him. He knew trickery was the only way out.

"So that revolver was very quiet, umm? I don't know you're name still." Miller said out of the blue. "I'm Miller, by the way. She's Daisy, my wife, and that's DJ. He's my little brother."

"I suppose I have no reason to hide my name. I'm Drake," the new bull replied. "And the revolver, it's an OTs-38. Russian silenced revolver." The bull replied.

Drake, Miller thought. A very rare name. He'd only known one other. But that Drake had defected from the military. They'd actually known each other quite well.

Miller put this thought aside. "Do you mind if I take a look?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure," Drake replied. He took the OTs-38 carefully from his coat and placed it almost entirely in Miller's hands. "So the mechanism works like-"

Drake knew Miller was planning to grab it and shoved the handle into Miller's face with surprising force.

"Damn," said Miller. "You are good."

Drake laughed. "I've been around enough people like you before. You remind me of my bloody army days! That was a long time ago, long before I started my occupation..." His voice trailed off. He pulled his dog tags out from around his neck as proof.

"You were Spec Ops?" Miller asked.

"I used to be," Drake said. He saw Miller's eyes go wide with shock, but Miller said nothing. He knew Miller was hiding something.

"Well," Miller said finally. "I'm going to bed early. Now that we're done fighting, right? Come on Daisy."

Daisy walked over to the bedroom with Miller. "What's wrong, baby?" She asked him.

"You remember when we were in the military, and we knew a Drake?" Miller said, leading her forward to ask more.

"Yes.. Didn't he fight with us in the last battle before- " She said before Miller cut her off.

"Yes. And that's the Drake we knew. I'm not sure if he recognizes us or not. We'll see tomorrow."

They went into the bedroom. From around the corner Drake stood, he had been eavesdropping. "I'll be damned," he said to himself. "It is them."

He walked away with surprise, and began to fall asleep on the couch with DJ leaving the room. DJ looked at him. "Asshole," DJ whispered. Drake just laughed quietly and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

- The Next Morning -

Drake woke up with a dog tag hanging in front of his face. It was Miller's.

"Recognize them, Drake?"

Drake smiled. "Yes, I do, my old friend. We have some catching up to do."

Everyone gathered around a table. Daisy was cheerful and had coffee and orange juice for everyone.

"Thank you kindly, ma'am," Drake told Daisy as she poured him a glass of coffee. He put in plenty of creamer and sugar and drank with pleasure. "It's been too long since I had such a great cup of coffee. Brilliant job," he said.

Miller looked eagerly at Drake.

"So you were with us in the spec ops for a while. What happened? You just disappeared after a while," Miller asked intently.

"I had to leave. My family was, well, in bad shape. My wife dying... I needed more money. So I got a new occupation. I had always secretly wanted to do it, and I finally did. I became an assassin."

Everyone stared in awe. "You mean you killed for money?" Miller asked incredulously.

"Yes. And good money, I might add."

"You know, I can't honestly say that we shouldn't have expected that. We always knew you could go far with the skills you had," Miller said with confidence. "I say that you made the right choice."

"I thank you for your understanding, mate," Drake replied. He was glad his friends were so open to his work. "I suppose you finally got married too, and then you found your brother?"

Miller, DJ, and Daisy exchanged glances. "You could put it like that," Miller said simply.

"Well, what do we do now?" Drake asked them. "We can't just stay here, someone will find us." He thought for a moment. "Of course! We need money. That way we can buy new equipment and go further inland!"

Everyone chorused their agreement.

"So we'll just do a small assassination, ok?" Drake told them.

"Normally I'd think that were crazy. But let's do it!" Daisy cheered.

"And I've got just the job. I was on my way there when you found me. An easy target really. Just a little rebel trying to start a war and get ahead. He has a tower a few miles up the road."

The four packed their weapons and walked on. Miller volunteered to carry the load, and Drake thanked him.

When they made it to the tower, it was night.

"You all know the plan. DJ, you're with me. Let's move out."

Drake had explained the plan on the way there. It was a dangerous plan, but he was sure it would work.

DJ and Drake kicked open the main door. Drake shot the pig at the front desk with his OTs-38 and they made as much noise as they could. They wanted to draw the guards out. Drake knew Miller and Daisy would need to use a lot of willpower to not kill all of the guards. Eventually a squad of 20 guards arrived from the elevator.

"Damn," Drake said. "We're outnumbered by a lot more than I planned for... We're going to have to go with them."

The guards took them and their weapons. Then they arrived in a large room with a conference table knocked over. Drake was tied into a chair, but DJ was able to break free. He grabbed one of his lightsabers and sliced the head off of a guard pig. He kicked the body into the rest of them and they toppled over. Then, their target walked in. DJ ran into the elevator and escaped.

The target, a large and tall pig, stood in front of Drake with Drake's own OTs-38 in his hand.

"So you're what was sent to kill me," the pig said. "I'll kill you with your own gun!"

He pulled back on the hammer. "Say your prayers, assassin..." He told Drake.

Drake laughed and stopped abruptly. "Assassins like me don't need prayers, bitch!"

The glass shattered on the side of the window. A .50 caliber bullet pierced the pig's head as planned. He fell to the ground dead. DJ came back up the elevator and untied Drake.

"I can't believe that worked," He said in wonder.

- A Few Hours Later -

The four stood with a briefcase of money. "That was a hell of a job, mates," Drake said. "And that shot, Miller, you've become even better than before! How did you do it?"

"I'll gladly tell you," Miller said.

- The Job, From Miller's Side -

Miller took Daisy and his Barrett M82 up a large mountain. The target would be at a distance of almost a mile. He took out a bipod and a high powered x20 scope, with an effective range of almost 2 miles. He pointed the rifle directly at the window, and already saw DJ and Drake being taken up. He loaded his rifle and saw that the wind was very powerful, almost 35 miles per hours to his left. He adjusted his scope and held his rifle slightly to the right. The target walked out. He had Drake's revolver. He was raising it. Drake said something, and Miller pulled the trigger. The bullet sailed, going far to the left and breaking through the glass. It shattered in a display of pieces small and large. Then the bullet pierced the target's head. Miller and Daisy shared a satisfied glance and walked toward the meeting place to collect their pay.

- Regular Time -

Drake and DJ looked in amazement after Miller explained his shot.

"Well now we can go where ever we want," Drake said. "Anywhere that we could possibly fancy."

They looked at each other.

"I say we surprise ourselves," Daisy told them.

"We'll travel where the road takes us," DJ continued.

"We'll be a team," Miller finished.

Everyone grinned.

"To our partnership!" Drake said, handing everyone a glass. He poured everyone a drink. As they walked off, everyone laughing and happy, they knew that this was a new beginning.

GLOSSARY OF WEAPONS

1. OTs-38. A modern revolver of Russian descent that uses a special mechanism to push the bullets far enough into the barrel to be silenced, unlike other revolvers. Fires a 7.62x45.1 millimeter round.

2. Barrett M82. This semi-automatic sniper rifle fires a half-inch thick bullet, the .50 BMG. Extremely accurate and effective.

3. M4 Carbine. A selective fire assault rifle used by US forces that fires a 5.56x45 NATO round and uses the same mechanism as the M16, AR-15, M110 SASS, and "Commando," a variant that is also used.

4. Lightsaber. Just go see Star Wars if you need an explanation.


End file.
